Prendre son envole
by FunGay
Summary: Le moment au ses projets se concrétise, Kurt fait demie tour. Pourquoi ?


_Dans cette fiction, Kurt à reçut sa lettre de NAYA et est accepter avec Rachel . Finn qui ne veux pas quitter Rachel le suit à New-York et doivent emménager ensembles. Ils sont à l'aéroport et sont sur le point de partir._

C'était l'heure de dire au revoir à Kurt et de le laisser le voler de ces propres ailes. Bien sur je le révérer pendant les week-end et les vacances et il reste mon copain mais beaucoup de chose vont changer comme ne plus pouvoir m 'endormir et me réveiller à ces coter. Tout le Glee Club était présent et même les famille Hummel/Hudson et Berry. Ils sont entrain de dire au revoir à tous le monde, j'attendais que Kurt finisse. Au bout de quelques minutes il s'avança vers moi et me pris dans ces bras j'essayais de garder mes larmes mais s'eux de Kurt coulais déjà.

« Mon cœur je t'en supplie reste fort sinon j'aurais du mal à tenir » Lui dis-je

« Tu m'oublie pas hein ? Promet le moi » me dit-il entre ces larmes

Je l'éloignais un peux de mon emprise mais tout en le gardant dans mes bras.

« Kurt écoute moi bien d'accord ? Je t'oublierai jamais et dans 1an je te rejoins a New-York Okay ? »

« Je t'aime tellement Blaine Anderson »

Je voulais repondre mais la fut un truc que j'aurai jamais cru qu'il face en public. Il m'embrassa a l'aéroport. Un peux surpris je n'oser pas bouger mais au bout de quelques secondes je répondis à son baiser. Je sentis sa langue me demandant la permission de rentrer dans ma bouche, j'acceptai évidement. Nos langue danser en harmonie. Après quelques secondes ma conscience revenais en me rappelant qu'ont étaient pas tous seul. Je me détacha à contre cœur.

« Dernier appel pour le vole 830 à destination de New-York, les passagers doivent ce rentre immédiatement à la porte 3 s'il vous plaît »

Mon cœur ce serra en écoutant la femme parlait, mes larmes couler désormais sur mes joue. Kurt les essuya avec son poussa m'embrassa une dernière fois et pris sa valise en se dirigeant vers la porte 3.

« Kurt je t'aime » Cria-je aussi fort que j'ai pus.

Il se retourna pour me répondre un faible « moi aussi je t'appel » il partie en pleure vers cette fameuse porte qui aller nous séparer. Il n'était plus dans ma vision et d'un coup je m'effondre à genoux sur le sol froid de l'aéroport en pleure. Burt s'avança vers moi et se mis a croupis en me prenant dans ces bras. Quelqu'un pris la parole.

« Allez-y tous je m'occupe de lui »

Je relever la tête et vis Santana prendre la place de Burt. Tout le monde partie,il resta juste moi et Santana.

« Je suis la Blaine, va si pleure je reste avec toi » Et sur c'est simple mots je m'effondre encore une fois dans ces bras.

15 minutes c'était écrouler et mais larmes diminuer. Je me leva enfin et Santana suivis, elle me pris la main pour le rassurer. On a vraiment une relation spécial, c'est la première à m'humilier et m'appeler pas des surnoms horrible '' Hobbit '' mais c'est aussi la première à ce battre pour moi et me réconforter ( avec Kurt bien sur ) quand ça va au plus mal. Malgré tous je l'aime bien cette garce de Santana.

On rentra dans sa voiture et elle commença à avancer mais pas dans la bonne direction on se dirigea vers McKinley.

« McKinley ? Mais pourquoi ? » Lui demande-je

« Tout le Glee Club voulais se réunir une dernière fois pour Kurt, Rachel et Finn »

« D'accord » Lui dis-je en baissant les yeux

« Sa te dérange ? Si tu a quelque chose à faire de plus important je te ramène »

« Si pour toi me morfondre dans mon lit et plus important »

« Non, on va éviter je t'emmène avec moi »

Je lui sourire faiblement. Quand je sentie mon téléphone vibrer de le pris et vis '' Burt '' écrit dessus. Je décrocher sans hésiter.

Blaine :Allo Burt

Burt : Blaine sa te dit se venir dormir à la maison se soir

Blaine :Burt mais.. ( Il me coupa)

Burt : Carole est de nuit ce soir et honnêtement je ne veux pas me retrouver seul surtout en se moment sans Kurt.. Si tu veux tu pourra prendre le lit de Kurt.

Blaine :Sa pourrai me changer aussi les idées, pourquoi pas d'accord je passe au lycée avant je serais la vers 20h00 c'est bon ?

Burt : D'accord je t'attend pour manger, a tout a l'heure

Blaine a tout a l'heure.

Sur c'est mots je raccrocha et expliqua vaguement ma conversation à Santana.

« J'ai jamais était vraiment sincère avec toi » me dit-elle

« Comment ça ? »Je comprenais pas

« J'ai toujours était une vrai garce avec toi plus que les autres mêmes. C'est n'est pas vraiment à cause de ma sexualité que j'étais comme sa avec toi mais par apport a Kurt »

« Kurt ? Me dit pas que tu a un petit faible pour lui? » Je ne croyais pas se que je venais entendre j'avais mal compris c'était obliger.

« Non , tu es fou on parle de Kurt la, trop féminin pour moi » Me dit-elle mort de rire « Kurt a énormément souffrir et je ne voulais pas que tu le brise et qu'il ne se relève pas »

« Je l'aime vraiment tu sais » Lui dis-je sérieusement

« Je le sais maintenant » Me répondit avec un sourire que je lui rendit.

On arrivées enfin au Glee Club et ont se dirigea directement dans l'auditorium. Tout le monde était déjà arrivée. Cette fois la c'est le téléphone a Santana qui sonna, elle partie donc répondre, en revenant elle avait un énorme sourire. On c'est tous mis au milieu de la scène et Santana me cria « Blaine sa c'est pour toi ! » Elle mis un CD en marche et j'ai directe reconnu '' Baby, it's cold outside'' je me suis mis a chanter et tant de souvenir me revener en mémoire et les larmes commencer a recouler. Et la surpris, en plein milieu de la musique une autre voix familier c'est mis à chanter. Mon cœur a fait un énorme bond, je me retourner, je ne croyais pas mes yeux, il était la présent devant moi. Mais comment aises possible ? Il était bien la debout en face de moi puis il s'approcha de moi à grand pas et me pris dans les bras. J'entendais Santana et Brittany reprendre la musique, mais a cette instant plus rien m'apporter a part Kurt qui était avec moi. Nos lèvres se sont retrouver et nos langues aussi. Quelques secondes après je me détacha de lui encore sous le choc.

« Kurt mais.. Mais qu'est ce que tu fait la ? » Lui demande-je en bégalant

« Je ne pouvais pas, c'était au dessus de mes forces » m'explique t-il

« Mais New-York ? NAYA ? T'es rêve ?

« Mes rêve Blaine c'est avec toi que je veux de réaliser et non sans toi »

« Mais Kurt.. »

Il me coupas « Non Blaine, tu va m'écouter j'irai à NAYA mais l'année prochaine avec toi et seulement avec toi »

« Je t'aime tellement Kurt Hummel »

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

« Comment es tu venu ici ? En plus je n'est pas quitté l'aéroport avant que ton avion décolle »

« J'ai attendu avec Finn le temps que tu te décide a partir et plus d'une fois je me suis demander si tu allait partir ou dormir dans l'aéroport » Me dit-il en rigolant

« Attend tu as bien dit Finn ? Il est la ? Et Rachel aussi ? » J'étais complètement confus

« Oui j'ai suivis Kurt, c'est mon petit frère après tout et en plus sens moi il aurai us du mal à trouver son chemin dans l'aéroport » Je sursauter quand je vis Finn derrière moi me taper l'épaule, puis il repris « Mais Rachel, elle est rester dans l'avion, elle voulait vivre ses rêve »Finit-il

« Oh je suis désoler Finn » J'avais vraiment de la peine pour lui a cette instant

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je savais bien que sa arriverai tôt ou tard »

Après 1heures on décida tous de rentrer chez soit, bien évidament j'allais chez Burt sans lui avoir avoué la belle surprise qu'il lui attendait. Je partie devant avec Santana pour rejoindre ma voiture au parking et laissa quelque minutes a Kurt et Finn pour dire au revoir. Et la on se stoppa en voyant Sebastian Smythe devant ma voiture.

« Qu'est ce que tu fout la Smythe, tu a perdu tes jouer de Warblers ou ils ont enfin compris de quelle espèce tu était » Commença Santana avec sont aire diabolique que tout le monde connaissait

Il pris même pas la peine a répondre et passa directement a moi « Blaine alors comment va tu ? Pas trop dure ? » il avais un sourire victorieux que j'aime pas du tout.

« Ça va » lui répond-je « Mais je ne croit pas que sa t'intéresse vraiment, qu'est ce que tu veux Sebastian? » Lui demande-je énerver.

« Je voulait simplement voir si tu allai bien, et que je suis présent le jours comme la nuit si tu a un coup de blouse, tu voit ce que je veux dire » en me fesant un clin d'oeil.

J'entendais la voix que j'aimais tant « Je croit qu'il aura des trucs plus importante a faire le soir, tu voit ce que je parle moi aussi »

« Qu'est ce que tu fou la toi ? Tu doit pas être a New-York ? » Il avais vraiment un aire surpris et énerver.

« Pour ton grand bonheur je reste 1 an de plus avec Blaine » Kurt s'approcha de Sebatian et poursuit « Donc si un jours tu as envie de voir Blaine sa sera avec moi, et seulement avec moi ! » Je n'avais jamais vu Kurt avec tant d'assurance et de confiance que maintenant.

« Blaine tu as mon numéro, il est toujours allumer pour toi » Après avoir dit cette dernière phrase il partie.

Je me dirigea vers Kurt qui était dos a moi et mis mes main à sa taille et posa ma tête sur son coup.

« Tu vient on va à la maison, tu a toujours t'es affaire de défaire » Après avoir dit ca je pausa mes lèvre délicatement sur sa joue. Ensuite on salua Santana en se promettant de la voir le plus vite possible et alla dans ma voiture. Je commença a démarrer ma voiture Kurt à coter posa sa main sur ma cuisse et Finn derrière toujours entrain de manger.

Ont arrivaient enfin chez eux, j'ouvris la porte et cria « C'est moi »

« Oh Blaine tu es enfin arriver j'ai cuisiner une dinde, enfin j'ai plutôt essayer » me dit-il a la cuisine et reprit « C'était toujours Kurt qui cuisiner quand Carole était de garde » Il avais une vois casser comme si il avais pleurait des heures.

J'allai a la cuisine et commença a mettre la table comme si rien ne c'était passer mais pour 4 personnes. A cette instant Kurt et Finn rentrèrent tout doucement pour pas faire de bruit mais Kurt n'a pas pus s'empêcher de crier « Papa ! ».

J'allai a la cuisine et vu un Burt figer « Blaine je suis vraiment pas bien, je vient d'entendre la vois de Kurt, Je devient fou c'est sa ? »Je me mis a rigoler et il poursuit « Pourquoi rigole tu gamin ? »

« Venez on va manger » Lui dit-je simplement. Il sortie la dinde du four et on se dirigea au salon.

« Blaine puis-je savoir pourquoi tu a mis pour 4 personnes alors qu'on est seulement 2, je penser que j'avais un problème depuis le départ de Kurt mais toi c'est pire »

Je me suis mis encore une fois a rigoler. A ce moment précis Kurt et Finn monter pour nous rejoindre. Je regarder la tête de Burt quand il les a aperçut, la bouche grand ouverte.

« Kurt ? Fin ? Mais.. »

Kurt ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer « Oui papa sa fait plaisir aussi de te voir » Il souriait magnifiquement bien, a faire même tomber un hétéro sous son charme.

Burt n'arrivait pas a en croire c'est yeux il fis une phrase peu compréhensible « Mais.. L'aéroport.. L'avion.. Blaine.. Écrouler.. »

« Oui papa je te signal que j'étais la »

« Pourquoi ? Enfin c'est génial que tu es la, mais pourquoi ? New-York alors ? »

« Je croit que tout simplement je n'était pas très pour prendre mon envole »

Il se jeta sur Kurt et le pris dans c'est bras et la, le père comme le fils sais mis à pleuraient. Je regarder Finn qui lui avait un regard vraiment perdu. Les Hummels se détacha et Burt se tourna vers Finn.

« Et toi mon grand que fait tu ici ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon petit frere » Il fis un petit sourire « Et j'avais encore quelques trucs a faire ici mais j'avais pas le courage de partir avant que Kurt se précipite pour sorti de l'avion et hurla pour ravoir sa valise, j'ai tout de suite su ce qu'il fesait et j'ai fait la même »

« Et pour Rachel alors ? »

« Oh elle poursuit c'est rêve à New-York » Burt s'approcha et pris Finn dans les bras « Ne t'inquiète pas, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre elle devrai voler de c'est propre aile »

« Vous allez faire quoi ? Pour le mariage ? »

« J'en sais rien, pour être honnête j'en ai marre de vivre derrière elle, je veux avoir mes propres expérience. Donc si on doit rester ensemble c'est cool et si on ce sépare se sera la vie »

« Je suis fière de toi » Burt serra sont emprise sur Finn. Je profiter de se moment pour m'approcher de Kurt et l'embrassa passionnément.

Puis Finn repris « Bon on va manger, j'ai faim moi »

« Une dinde c'est sa ? Continua Kurt « Comme a la mort de maman » lui dit-il avec un sourire.

« Oui, j'espère qu'elle sera cuite a l'intérieur hein Kurt »

Ils se sont mis a rigoler, Finn et moi ne comprenais pas exactement pourquoi. On alla tous se mettre à table pour manger la dinde qui c'est vrai était cuite qu'a l'extérieure. On passa un repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je repenser a cette année très mouvementé, il y a seulement 3heures Kurt était loin de moi et maintenant il était la. Il allait pouvoir dormir dans mes bras et pendant des jours. Cette année sa ne commence pas si mal que sa !

**FIN !**


End file.
